1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gun cases of a rigid construction. More particularly, the invention relates to a retainer for holding rifles, shotguns or other guns in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cases for guns are commonly used for storing, carrying and otherwise transporting various types of guns. At the same time, the cases are designed and constructed to prevent damage to the guns and otherwise protect them. Gun cases are typically used for many years and they should therefore also be of a durable construction. To meet the foregoing requirements, gun cases of a rigid construction, typically of a plastic material such as HDPE, ABS, or any other plastic alloy, have been developed. Although cases of a rigid construction contribute significantly to protection of the gun and durability of the case, they also increase the cost of such a case. Increased cost is, of course, undesirable from a commercial, competitive aspect. Cushioning material is incorporated in the rigid case, so that, when the case is closed the case together with the cushioning material sandwiches the gun to protect it and hold it within the case. Cases of this type are commercially available for both a single gun and several guns sandwiched in the case between cushioning material.
Although the gun is held sandwiched between the cushion material within the rigid case, movement of the case during transporting tends to cause the gun to move between the cushion material toward the periphery of the latter and into engagement with a rigid case wall. Such movement of the gun may also be contributed to by bunching or compression of the cushioning material within the case. Consequently, there is a need to provide gun holding means within the case beyond that provided by the sandwiching effect of the case and cushion material.
In Hagemann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,686, a strap and cradle combination is disclosed for holding a gun in a rigid case. This is a relatively expensive arrangement and uses a padded U-shaped cradle and straps to hold the gun in place. A U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,996 to Purdy discloses a soft-sided gun case having a shaped insert and straps attached to the insert to hold the gun in place. This arrangement does not use cushioning material to maintain the gun located within the case and also requires the attachment of the straps to the holding insert.
In view of the prior art described above, there continues to be a need for a gun retainer in a rigid case utilizing cushioning material to protect the gun which is more effective in maintaining the gun in place in a rigid gun case and protecting the gun, and has a relatively low cost.